


The Right Words

by Butterynutjob



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Body Shots, Community: mcfassy, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was no secret that Michael and James had chemistry; hell, that's why they had been cast as virtually romantic opposites. Recently, however, even when there was no one around to see, they found themselves flirting outrageously with each other. It was like a game of chicken - James would up the ante, metaphorically, and see if Michael would match him, which he usually did. If either man had thought the other had genuine feelings or attraction for the other, the game might have been cruel. But they'd known each so long now, and had worked together so closely, that they trusted each other - and flirting was fun. Really fun. It punched up their interviews and made the fans go nuts. So what if they forgot to stop when the cameras stopped rolling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Right Words 中文翻譯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223055) by [outofprinciple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple)



It was press junket time again.

James was not supposed to enjoy these interviews as much as he did. Obviously there were levels to "supposed to", as the ultimate audience for the interviews didn't want to see someone who was miserable, but his fellow cast members and other actors didn't try very hard to hide the fact that giving thirty interviews in one day was repetitive (so many interviewers asked the exact same questions!) and exhausting, especially when one was trying to appear charismatic and engaging so people will want to see the bloody film one was promoting.

But, James got to do most of his interviews with Michael.

Having any of his co-stars there beside him make the press junket more fun, but it was especially fun with Michael. Michael trusted James when he made outlandish claims and went along with the game, whatever it was. Michael made completely inappropriate jokes at which James would laugh uproariously - and if sometimes that laughter was _at_ him instead of _with_ him, it didn't bother Michael. It wasn't that big a distinction.

When James arrived for the first interview (at 7:00am on a Tuesday), he saw Michael had arrived before him and was already seated. No surprise; James had stopped to get a coffee. There was always coffee at the junkets but James was very particular about how he liked his coffee, and actually found it easier to stop at a shop in advance than put some poor PA through hell.

"Good morning," Michael greeted him, with a big smile, standing to give James a warm hug. This was the first time they'd seen each other's in months, after all. Michael smelled like cedar and toothpaste and a little bit like cigarette smoke. 

"Good morning yourself," James replied, grinning, returning the hug. "Smoking again?"

Michael's smile turned rueful. "Dammit, James! You've been here one second!"

James chuckled. He and Michael both had on-again, off-again smoking habits. James himself hadn't had a smoke in three weeks - but that would probably change with the stress of the day and if Michael was smoking again. 

The first interviewer had arrived by that point, but since it was still before the designated start time for the first interview, Michael and James both nodded and smiled at the woman and her cameraperson, but remained focused on each other. "I see you've got a coffee," Michael said, indicating James' beverage with his eyes. "Would that make my teeth fall out?"

"Yeah, you know, I thought you could stand to lose a few," James joked, and laughed immediately at the expression on the other man's face when he realized his teasing had backfired on him. Michael was a great sport, never took anything personally and laughed harder than James did at the jibe. "You may have a point," he admitted.

"It is really good though; you should try it," James encouraged, holding his coffee out to Michael. The interviewer was still gathering notes, getting a mic on, and the cameraperson was getting the shot framed still. Michael knew he would not like the beverage, but he also knew he could make James laugh, so he took a sip and then screwed up his face as the overwhelming sweetness struck his tongue. James, as expected, found this hilarious.

"It's - there's a word for that," Michael mused. "Treacle?"

"Treacle?" James repeated, the word almost sounding like "trickle" in his Scottish brogue. 

"No, not trickle, not something trickling down your face," he pondered, almost missing the brief leap of James eyebrows as he said. Then he laughed as he realized James probably had a dirty association with that. "Treacle. Like - too sweet."

"Saccharin?" offered James.

This was a fun conversational gambit they sometimes engaged in - looking for just the right word. It made Michael feel a camaraderie with James; even though James seemed to find it much easier to find words than Michael did, they both wanted to find _just the right one_.  
Generally, Michael preferred someone else to come up with the words. He supposed that was part of the appeal of acting.

"Dolce," Michael said. That wasn't even a word in English and he could see James' eyes crinkling up, about to call Michael on that, when the interviewer gently cleared her throat. 

"Good morning, gentlemen! Can we get you anything before we begin?"

"Yeah, get him a thesaurus," James joked, taking his sugary coffee back from Michael. 

Michael shook his head and grinned at James, then turned back to the interviewer. "We're fine, thanks." 

"I can see you're going to be feisty today," Michael muttered to James out of the corner of his mouth as a PA attached a microphone to his maroon button-down shirt. 

"Oh, mate, I take that as a challenge," James responded with a slow grin, blue eyes twinkling.

The interviewer began, "We are here with James McAvoy and Michael Fass--

"Cloying!" Michael said triumphantly. James started laughing so hard he has to put his hand on Michael's knee to avoid falling over. The interviewer looked half confused and half annoyed as the two actors composed themselves and apologized. 

*******

The first few interviews went smoothly, aside from that first hiccup. There were some questions that got asked over and over again, just like the last two times; for this film, it was about the era the film was set in, (the 1980's); the usual questions about what super powers they would want and on-set antics, and asking the actors to speculate about what they would do if it was the end of the world. By the fourth interview, James got bored of the answer he had been giving to the last question (making sure his family knew how much they meant to him) and he decided to have a little fun with the question.

"Erm, well, I guess I would do everything I'd always wondered about," he said, letting his tongue briefly lick his lips and his eyes slide to Michael. "You know, go crazy, and try the things I always wanted to do but felt I never could. Places, things, people..."

Michael felt James' gaze on him and turned his head to make eye contact with the mischievous Scot. Michael had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Ever since he'd found out that their fans thought they had a "bromance," James took every opportunity to feed the rumor mill by flirting with Michael, sometimes outrageously. He found it highly amusing. Michael found flirting with James to be pretty fun as well, and he deliberately held James' gaze in this instance, letting his expression get a little smoky--

James pulled his eyes away to smile innocently at the interviewer just as the moment was about to appear indecent. The poor interviewer was very flushed and didn't ask the obvious follow-up question of James because they were out of time. She thanked them both for their time and shook their hands. Fortunately they got a short break after that interview, because they both had to have a good laugh about it.

James burst out the side door of the venue first, walking towards the smoking area. "That poor woman," he said laughing. "To be honest, I have no idea what I would have said if she'd asked me the follow-up question!"

"You could have said - 'I'd like to suck Michael's cock'," Michael suggested with a huge grin. 

"Or maybe I'd like to see him suck mine," James retorted, still laughing. He watched Michael getting a cigarette out of a pack. "Erm - maybe I could just have a few drags off of yours? So I can preserve a little bit of my self-esteem?" 

"You would lose self-esteem, having a few drags on my cock, James?" Michael knew what he meant but couldn't resist the joke. James smirked at him and took the cigarette out of Michael's hand.

"I thought I was meant to be the feisty one today," James said, grinning, having a drag of the cigarette. 

"I guess I'm moving a little fast for you," Michael acknowledged. 

"Well, you can't help it, it's who you are," James sighed, in a display of mock-resignation. "It is literally in your bloody name, Fast-bender!"

Michael feinted as if he were going to grab James and bend him, but James danced out of his reach, laughing.

"You're going to blow your wad, Mike," James laughed. "We've got hours of this left, you don't want to find yourself a spent mess before the last interview, do yeh?"

Michael did manage to grab the cigarette and get several drags in. It was no secret they had chemistry; hell, that's why they had been cast as virtually romantic opposites. Recently, however, even when there was no one around to see, they found themselves flirting outrageously with each other. It was like a game of chicken - James would up the ante, metaphorically, and see if Michael would match him, which he usually did. If either man had thought the other had genuine feelings or attraction for the other, the game might have been cruel. But they'd known each so long now, and had worked together so closely, that they trusted each other - and flirting was fun. Really fun. It punched up their interviews and made the fans go nuts. So what if they forgot to stop when the cameras stopped rolling?

**

The rest of the interviews went smoothly, if a little uninterestingly, until after lunch. After lunch, Michael got back to the interview area and got seated first. James came in and was waving to some passersby in the hallway, backing into the tiny interview room, so he didn't notice that he had backed into Michael Fassbender's lap until he was already in it. 

Michael laughed at the startled expression on James' face as he nearly fell off the far side of Michael's lap. He reached out an arm to catch James' shoulder and then kept the smaller man inclined at an angle, with his arm wrapped behind James' shoulder, while Michael grinned ferociously at him. James was being held at such an angle across Michael's lap that it would have looked to any observer that Michael was about to kiss James. 

James knew better - it was his turn. James sat up abruptly and brought his face very close to Mike's, not able to keep from grinning. Michael watched with a smirk, his face an inch away from James’, but he didn’t move. James wiggled a bit as he got up to go to his own chair, not enough that anyone watching would see, but enough that Michael would feel it. James sat down and slid his eyes over to check that his wiggle had the desired effect - and yes, there was a slight bulge in the front of Michael's pants and he was just readjusting and placing his right hand in such a position that nothing would be visible to the camera. Michael saw where James was looking and could not help observing the expression of smug triumph on James' face as well. Michael bit his cheek in chagrin and amusement. _How do I get him back for THAT one,_ he thought. He also wondered if that little moment had been captured by the camera, but since there's nothing he could do about that now, he put it out of his mind. 

James did not seem to have any interest in letting up on the sexual tension, and Michael enjoyed anything that made the relentless interviews more tolerable. For one interview, James spoke exclusively in sexual innuendos - everything he said had a double meaning. And in all the interviews, whenever Michael spoke James would watch him and lick his lips distractingly. By the end of the day, Michael was feeling wound-up and exhilarated and incredibly drawn to James. As they walked by unspoken mutual assent to the closest bar (it was one many of the cast members frequented), James grinned at him a lot and seemed to be making even more physical contact that usual as they reviewed some of the day's interviews together. 

They arrived at the bar to find Jennifer Lawrence, Nick Hoult, and Hugh Jackman were already seated at a large booth in the back and they had room for a couple more. James and then Michael squeezed into the booth, which had one round bench seat. Michael had his arm up on the chair back, which effectively made it around James, and the outsides of their legs were pressed together. 

Michael could not fail to acknowledge to himself, at this point, that his flirtation with James had gone beyond a funny “bit” for the media. He wondered when James would pull the plug. He wondered when _he_ would? How far was he prepared to go? How far did he want to go?...

"Earth to Michael..." James said grinning in his face, much too close to his face. "What do y'want to drink, mate?" 

_James' voice is so beautiful,_ thought Michael. The way he said "earth" gave him goosebumps. 

A moment before James would have felt concerned, Michael said, "Scotch. No, wait, Tequila!"

The rest of the table cheered at this word. James was now grinning with raised eyebrows at Michael. "Tequila, hmm? That's very interesting. I haven't had much tequila in my life, did you know?"

"Oh, James," Michael said in surprise "Tequila has some wonderful - ah - what's the word?"

"Flavors?"

"Traditions?"

"Connotations?"

"Overtones?"

"Bouquet," They both said at the same time, and locked eyes. Michael had a small, crooked smile with a wondering expression; James had a furrowed forehead, but looked pleasantly thoughtful. Michael could not think of any reason to look away from James beautiful blues eyes as he saw a smile begin to creep up the Scottish man's face. 

"That's where I was," Michael said, with a quick grin for James but not bothering to explain as he turned his head to the just-arriving waiter. "Twelve shots of Tequila, please."

The table, which had 5 people sitting at it, abruptly went silent.

James broke the silence with a laugh. "You don't need THAT MUCH to get me drunk, Fassbender!"

Everyone laughed. "It's for the table," Michael reassured everyone with his hands forward, tilted back, fingers splayed. "Can you also bring limes and salt?" Michael hollered after the departing waiter. 

Jennifer Lawrence related some of her interview gaffes from earlier that day and had the entire table in stitches, including James and Michael. Michael found himself wanting to touch James on the shoulder with his left arm, the one draped behind him. He watched his own hand as it moved to very gently rest on James' shoulder. He felt like it wasn't his appendage, someone else was controlling it, because why would he be so obsessed with wanting this one, small, thing? 

James gave no indication whether he felt the touch on his shoulder, but he did not shrug it off or move away. Michael felt some reptilian part of his brain was controlling him, flirting with James, making minute calculations about how much pressure his hand should exert. Michael felt his hand grow warm at the place where he made contact with James shirt and wondered if that could be felt, wondered if James was aware of the way he was being oh-so-carefully assessed.

No response from James, except that he _hadn't_ responded, to anyone, in a while. Michael couldn't see his eyes at this angle, but was his breathing - faster? Was Michael imagining that?

Michael's hand with a mind of its own began to absently wiggle its thumb a little bit. The way a person might expend nervous energy, or enjoy a fabric texture...

James did not move away, in fact his body seemed to move infinitessimally closer to Michael - or did it?

Michael slowed down his thumb movements until his strokes were slow and deliberate. The way one touches a lover. 

Michael saw James swallow in profile. _Oh no, did I go too far?_ Michael thought, feeling a flash of disappointment until James turned his head to look at Michael with parted red lips and dilated blue pupils. James's obviously lustful gaze flicked to Michael's lips for moment before landing on his eyes. 

Michael felt a rush of blood go to his face and his penis. He gave James a charming, slow grin. "Have you ever heard of body shots, James?"

James smiled and was a cool as a cucumber again, "Can't say that I have."

"Well--" Michael looked very pleased at the timing when the waiter brought a tray full of shots to their table and set it down. "Then you are in for a treat. And you'd better hope you have jack shit to do tomorrow."

Michael passed out the shots to everyone who said they wanted one (Hugh decided not to partake), then addressed the table in general. 

"Who wants lime and salt?" he asked.

"What is the whole lime and salt thing with tequila, anyway?" asked Jennifer Lawrence. "You suck and lick and drink or something?" 

"Drink, then lick and suck?" Offered James, suggestively (of course!)

"Hellooooo, bartender," Michael indicated himself with both his index fingers. "It's lick, drink, suck, and I will demonstrate."

Michael picked up a slice of lime with his right thumb and index finger, then, looking James in the eye, with the tip of his tongue he licked his own hand (not the naughty left hand from earlier) on the fleshy spot between his thumb and forefinger, behind the lime. 

James definitely caught his breath, quietly.

Grinning lazily, Michael pulled his left arm from behind James and picked up the salt shaker. He sprinkled a few grains of salt onto the wet spot he had created, and then looked at James with raised eyebrows. 

"Now, what did I just tell you it was?" Michael asked James playfully. 

Jame started. "Oh, it was, erm..." James looked at the rest of the table. Nobody was jumping to save him, so he said, mischievously, "I believe it was lick, suck, lick."

Everyone laughed and Michael felt the crotch of his pants tighten again. 

"It was: lick--" Michael licked the salt off his hand, "--drink--" he tossed his head back and took the Tequila in one gulp, "--suck." He put the lime slice in his mouth and sucked on it. "And that is how you do a body shot."

"No, no, wait a minute," Jennifer interjected. "That's not a body shot. Somebody else's body is involved for a body shot. I think you are right about lick-drink-suck, though."

"Of course I'm right about lick-drink-suck," Michael said, and he sounded so affronted and ridiculous that the rest of the table couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, wait, I remember. Jennifer, you're right. Ok, Nick, do this: put this slice of lime in Jennifer's mouth so it - nope, the other way, she's just holding it. Like this--" Michael turned to James. "Hold this is your teeth," he instructed, putting a lime slice in James' mouth with the pulp facing outwards. James obliged, somewhat confused but always trusting Michael. 

Nick put the lime in Jennifer's mouth similarly "Now, lick her and pour salt on it," Michael continued. He reached with his right hand for James' left, across both their bodies. James sucked in his cheeks, bemused, as Michael drew James' hand up to Michael's face. Keeping eye contact with James, Michael gave that fleshy part of James hand a wet kiss then moved the hand back to the table and put salt on it. 

Michael heard Jennifer whisper something to Nick and felt suddenly as if he and James have been caught at doing something - and realized he didn't care what they thought. He only cared what James thought, and considering the way James was breathing and looking at his now-salty hand, James was okay with it. 

Michael picked up his second shot of tequila. "You ready, Nick?" he said. Nick nodded. "Okay, everyone say it with me: lick--" Michael licked the salt off the back of James' hand while Michael winked at him, "--drink--" he tossed back his shot, "--suck." Michael bowed his head to James' to retrieve his slice of lime from James' mouth and let his lips continue past and claim the lime slice with a tiny finishing kiss. James' eyebrows were raised but his eyes fluttered closed for a moment when Michael took the lime. Michael sucked the lime and set it aside, gazing at James with what could only be called a shit-eating grin. 

Jennifer and Nick and Hugh were all giggling at the other side of the table. "Seems the body shots were a hit," Michael observed. 

"Do you see the problem here?" James suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at him is surprise. He looked around, exasperated. "The problem is, now Michael has had two drinks and I've not even had one yet." 

Laughter all around, and then Jen said, "Let's make this one a real body shot!" 

"That was a--" Michael started to protest. 

Jennifer rolled her eyes at him. "While hands are technically a part of the body, they do not qualify for body shots. You have to do at least a neck for that to count."

"Necks are vertical," James complained, in his thick brogue. Michel caught his eye and pointed to the junction of his neck and shoulder, where it was relatively horizontal. James grinned and his tongue flicked across his lips. 

Michael looked over at Jen and saw the twinkle in her eye as she watched James approach Michael and she prepared to lick Nick in the same corresponding shoulder-neck junction. _Jen ships it,_ he thought. 

James got up on his knees on the bench eating in order to get in the right position to lick Michael. With a tiny giggle and a flash of eye contact, James tongue darted in a little circle on Michael's warm flesh. Michael shivered and felt his penis jump for about the dozenth time that day. "Don't forget the salt," he murmured to James, who almost did, in fact, forget that there was anything more to this game than licking Michael.

James went to grab another shot of tequila, and then said, "Oh!" as if he'd forgotten something. He picked up a lime slice and offered it to Michael's mouth. Michael took it and thought he probably looked especially ridiculous, since he was also smiling wide, he couldn't help it. 

James was not aware of what was going on with anyone else at the table now. "Lick," he murmured, and brought his tongue back to Michael's neck-shoulder junction, sweeping broadly and tasting Michael and the salt. "Drink," he said tossing back the tequila and barely managing to not cough. That stuff was strong! "Suck," he said, giving Michael a smoky glance before retrieving the slice of lime in Michael's mouth with his own. He also finished with a kiss, but it was longer, and more deliberate, and then Michael realized that they needed the damn lime slice to go away like NOW and they pulled apart for a minute, James having the lime slice in his mouth. James pulled the spent lime slice out of him mouth and immediately kissed Michael full on the mouth again, as if compelled. Michael kissed him back, reaching out a tentative tongue that was warmly welcomed by his Scottish friend. 

Michael realized the table had gone silent except for some very low murmuring. _Holy shit, I just kissed James in front of a room full of people,_ he thought, and yet he didn't want to stop, all he wanted to do was keep kissing this charming and funny man that he had so much fun with. Finally James broke it off and looked around a bit self-consciously. 

"Gosh, look at the time," he said brightly to Michael, not looking at anything but Michael. "Fun having drinks with you, see you later," he called over his shoulder as he pushed Michael out of the booth ahead of him. Michael started to feel the bite of disappointment before he heard James whisper hotly, "Let's get out of here," to the back of his shoulder as he turned to face their friends. Jennifer Lawrence seemed to be in the throes of silent laughter, but Hugh and Nick looked respectively amused and horrified. 

"Oh, yep, getting late, see you tomorrow," Michael muttered.

"You aren't fooling any--" Jennifer started to call to the two departing men before she was shushed by Nick. 

James strode out of the bar like a man on a mission. Michael had to walk fast to keep up. "Is everything ok, James?" he asked with concern.

James stopped abruptly. "Oh! Yes. I just--" he looked at Michael and pulled him by his shoulders towards himself, body language demanding that the taller man kiss him. Michael obliged, kissing rougher this time, biting James's red lips and sucking on James' tongue. James pulled away with a small whimper. "Need to get you alone," he said, grasping Michael's wrist and pulling him in the direction of their hotel. 

Well, that Michael could get behind.

They made it to the elevator of their hotel before they started kissing again. James touched the ginger stubble on Michael's face with wonder as they did and Michael kissed him more fiercely. They stumbled through the door and finally into James' room, Michael kissing James hungrily. he wanted - what did he want? He wasn't sure of the details but he _wanted_ this beautiful Scottish man and his soft beard, wanted to be closer, to be inside...

"Take off your shirt," James gasped, and when Michael didn't respond quickly enough, James just ripped the shirt open, popping at least one button off the shirt completely in the process. Michael felt suddenly strangely self-conscious until James groaned.

"Mate, you have a _beautiful fucking body,_ " James sighed, pulling back to admire Michael's trim but muscular torso. He tentatively put a hand on the smooth flesh over Michael's abs, and gave Michael a startled look when Michael inhaled sharply at his touch. Michael couldn't stand to not be kissing James another second, and he leaned over and plunged his tongue into James' mouth again, more urgently and desperate than before, needing - what?

Well, one discomfort that could definitely be relieved was this pressure in his pants. Michael undid his belt buckle while still kissing James, who then broke off the kiss and stared as Michael took off his pants. Michael suddenly felt presumptuous. "I--" he gestured to his tented-out boxer briefs. "It's been like this half the day," he sighed, and James got a twinkle in his eye and a huge grin. 

"Erm - maybe we should talk about this for a minute," James said. Michael felt it then, the metaphorical other shoe dropping. He'd finally pushed James too far, he thought. He immediately apologized and started putting his pants back on. 

"I'm sorry," he managed before James’ hand on his cheek gave him pause. 

"I'm not saying - I don't want to - stop," he managed to say. "But can we talk about this for a second?"

Michael paused with pants halfway up. He settled for bringing them up but fly wide open as he sat on the bed. "Yes, of course." 

"I--" James hesitated. James, who always had words. "I've never been with a man before."

"Neither have I," Michael told him. A slow smile started creeping across James' face. 

"Well, that's good," said James, "So you won't know if I'm rubbish."

Michael laughed uproariously at that and fell back on the bed, deliberately pulling James down next to him. "You're not rubbish at kissing," Michael said, claiming another kiss from James' bright red lips. 

James broke away and pushed Michael flat on the bed, his hand lingering on Michael's pectoral muscle. He watched his hand caressing Michael's chest in wonder before rolling over and kissing and biting the places he wanted to taste, including Michael's sensitive nipples. Michael touched James' back and made a frustrated noise. "Too much clothes," he whispered urgently. 

James interrupted his exploration of Michael's stomach and chest to take his own shirt off. He rolled on top of Michael and sat there, straddling him, looking at his co-star and friend in amazement. 

"How did we get here?" He said. The question might have seemed rhetorical, but Michael had the same question in his mind. James put a hand on Michael's abs again and traced a path right down the middle towards--

Michael made a noise deep in his throat. "I'm not gonna be able to talk if you keep touching me like that," Michael warned. 

"Oh! Sorry," James seemed genuinely surprised but also pleased by Michael's comment. 

"We got here," Michael said, deciding to answer James' question the best he could, even if it had been rhetorical, "because you - no, wait, I'm not going to throw you under the bus - because - because -" he realized he didn't have answer after all. "--because you're irresistible." 

Michael felt it was a lame response, but James face softened and he leaned down to kiss Michael again, their erections pressing together through multiple layers of clothing. The kiss started sweetly, but heated up quickly as twelve hours' worth of sexual tension manifested itself in their hungry lips. Michael flipped over so he was on top, so he could kiss James silly and then - and then- 

The kiss went on for a while before Michael broke it off, breathing heavily. James was flushed, hair messed up, eyes glassy. Michael had to tease him a little. "Weren't we supposed to talk about something?" Michael began kissing James' neck and worked his way down, punctuating with little bites and enjoying James' gasps and how he clutched at Michael's back. Now he paused, looking at James expectantly, one eyebrow raised and one side of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," James breathed. "Okay, yes, I do want to talk - how long have you - when did - oh, _FUCK_ that feels good..." Michael had started planting feathery kisses on James' stomach. 

Michael unbuttoned James' pants. James got very still and Michael looked up at him in a silent question. James's eyes were closed but he seemed to feel Michael's hesitation because he said, "yes," in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. Michael pushed down James's pants and his erection sprang out. 

"I never really thought about it," he confessed to James, looking at James' penis, bobbing in front of his face. He wanted to touch it - he didn't know how to touch it. "I just wanted to be - I just - _you,_ " he stammered desperately. "I'm sorry - can't find the right words. But whatever - this - is, it started either tonight or - the day I met you?" Michael ended it as a question because he was asking himself as much as James. He looked up at James and saw James licking his lip and Michael's train of thought dissolved. He looked back to James's penis and stroked a finger along the side, experimentally. James sucked in his breath.

Thus encouraged, Michael stroked two fingers along James's penis, marvelling in the feel of it. His skin was velvety smooth, stretched taut over a very erect penis. "Oh, fuck," James whispered, shuddering a bit. Michael wanted to know how that smooth velvet felt against his lips and he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of James penis, looking up to see his reaction. He was gratified when James made a strangled sound and clutched at the bedspread with his right hand. James twined the fingers of his left hand through Michael's hair, looking for purchase but finding Michael's hair too short to provide any. 

Michael wanted to rub this penis against his face but thought his stubble might hurt James. Instead, he reached out the tip of his tongue and experimentally licked right behind the tiny slit at the top of James member where a bead of wetness had appeared. 

"Oh, fuck, Michael, you are killing me," James moaned against his hand. A lock of hair was strewn across James' face and Michael couldn't help but reach his hand up to move it. James grasped his hand and held it against his face for a moment and started moving Michael's hand over his lips. James licked Michael's fingers and then took two of them into his mouth, noisily slurping. 

Michael watched, enraptured, overwhelmed with how fucking sexy James looked, moaning round Michael's wet fingers. Any last hesitation Michael had flew out the window as he started licking James' cock in earnest. He licked around the head, swirling his tongue, doing what he thought would feel good on _his_ cock, then took the head inside his mouth. 

James bit down involuntarily on Michael's fingers when that happened, not enough to hurt, but enough to embolden Michael to suck more of James' penis into his mouth. He tried to keep his teeth out of the way and still keep a constant steady pressure as his mouth moved up and down the shaft so he barely heard James' strangled "Wait!" 

The word registered a second later and Michael looked up at James, concerned. He withdrew his mouth as James shuddered. "Did I hurt you? I've never - "

"No, mate, God, no, that felt fucking amazing," James panted. "I was just - about to - didn't know if -" James was beet red and Michael felt like a dunce when he suddenly understood.

"Oh!" Michael felt his own cock twinge with the realization that he had almost made James come. Suddenly he felt paralyzed by his own mind. He wanted so badly to see James come, could see in it his mind already, but felt hesitant about dealing with semen. 

James was still incredibly worked up and he scooted down and got on top of Michael, kissing him again, as he clumsily removed Michael's pants and boxer briefs and then his own. Soon the two men were kissing each other naked, belly to belly, erections rubbing each other. Michael gasped at the feeling of James' skin on his penis and did not protest when James kissed his way down Michael's abdomen and stopped just short of Michael's throbbing erection. 

" _Jesus_ , mate," James said, and while there was desire in his voice there was also a healthy dose of admiration and intimidation. "I knew you were big when I saw Shame, but I didn't know it got even bigger!"

Michael felt both embarrassed and proud of what he knew was a larger-than-average penis. "You don't have to--" he started and broke off when he felt James press a kiss to the top of the head of his cock. "Unnngg," he continued, half of him wanting to let James off the hook and half of him wanting James to devour him. James kiss widened until the head of Michael's cock was inside his mouth, and then he swirled his tongue around to as much as he could reach, which was not much more than the head. He couldn't get as much as Michael's cock in his mouth as he wanted, so he grasped the shaft with his right hand and started pumping while he continued sucking and licking the head. 

Michael suddenly grabbed him under his shoulders and hauled him up so they were kissing again, biting and kissing, Michael breathing heavily. "I want to fuck you," Michael growled and then realized what he said as James' eyes widened. "I mean - I just - I want you," he said, desperately kissing James and hoping he hadn't just messed everything up.

James spoke between kisses. "I'm not sure - I haven't - you're awfully _BIG_ ," he told Michael as Michael nibbled at James nipple. 

"I didn't mean it that way," Michael explained, finally pulling his face enough away from James to look him in the eye again. "I mean, maybe, that, sometime - but -"

James kissed Michael passionately on the lips. "I have an idea," he whispered. He pulled Michael's hand down to where their two cocks were pressed together and pressed Michael's fingers around both of their penises. Michael grinned at him and began to pump, his large slender fingers wrapped around both of their penises, using the pre-come and saliva that was still decorating both members as a lubricant. James bit Michael's shoulder as he started to come and the hard bite, combined with the strangling noise James made, was enough to push Michael over the edge as well. 

James rolled off Michael and they both lay panting and naked on the bed together, parallel, on their backs. They both were covered with the sticky remnants of their combined ejactulate. They turned their heads to look at each other at almost the same moment and James burst out laughing. Michael smiled, a slow sexy grin, and leaned in to give James one sweet kiss on the mouth. 

"What - just - how--" James shook his head. "I don't have the words," he said helplessly. "Are we -" he looked at Michael sidelong with one eye shut, face scrunched in an expression that was just so adorably _James_. "--lovers?"

"Friends with benefits?"

"Bi-sexual?"

"Boyfriends?"

"In love?"

The words hung in the air, none of them quite right but none of them exactly wrong, either. "Maybe we can find the right word later," Michael murmured as he pulled a sticky James over to him for one more kiss before they both headed for the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [outofprinciple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple) translated this into Chinese! Thank you so much!  
> <https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/BB-Love/M.1405835971.A.B65.html>  
> <https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/BB-Love/M.1405872640.A.8B0.html>  
> 


End file.
